Fate Lost Grail 1
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: Sebuah perang cawan suci yang paling besar dan melibatkan tiga fraksi didalamnya, kali ini peperangan cawan suci terbesar dengan cawan suci yang berkekuatan lebih besar akan terjadi di GENEVA


Fate: Lost Grail

Crossover:Steins Gate,Fate,Ryuuo no Oshigoto

Warning:alur terlalu cepat,alur terlalu lambat,bunuh bunuhan,EYD jelek,dll

Author:Dai Teshi Raphael

Perang cawan suci selalu berulang dan memiliki hasil yang berbeda-beda, namun setelah kejadian perang cawan suci keempat dimana Saber menghancurkan cawan suci membuat cawan itu hilang,namun setelah sepuluh tahun efek cawan itu kembali muncul membuat para peneliti dari berbagai belahan dunia yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan sihir pun mulai kembali meneliti sihir

Kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah ruangan di sebuah kontrakan rumah yang dibawahnya adalah sebuah bengkel TV, tempat ini berada di akihabara agak jauh dari tempat yang kita kenal sebagai jual beli produk anime terlaris dunia

Dan sekarang pemilik lab itu yang sedang diminta berkumpul oleh sang pemilik kini berada dalam situasi yang tidak menyenangkan

"Okabe Rintarou,Hashida Itaru,Shiina Mayuri,Amane Suzuha aku ingin kalian bergabung dengan SERN"

Itu adalah hal yang diucapkan oleh Tennouji Yuugo yang kini sedang berdiri dihadapan Okabe dan rekan rekan Future Lab yang saat ini hanya beranggotakan tiga orang

"tunggu sebentar ada apa ini?"

Tanya Okabe Rintarou dengan nada yang seperti khawatir sekali tentang keputusan yang akan diambilnya

"aku tidak ingin menjelaskannya panjang lebar"

Ujar Tennouji Yuugo atau yang kita ketahui sebagai Mr braun,sang pemilik kontrakan itu yang merupakan salah satu kontraktor SERN sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol Eagle Dessert dan menodongkannya kepada Okabe

"pilih bergabunglah atau kalian ku musnahkan"

Ujar Tennouji dengan nada dingin kepada Okabe dan rekan-rekannya yang kini sudah berkeringat dingin mendengarnya

"okarin terima saja"

Ujar Hashida dengan nada ketakutan karena ia tahu meski mereka bertiga melawan mr braun tetap saja mereka bertiga akan mati

"ta-tapi"

Okabe masih sedikit cemas dengan keputusan yang akan diambilnya itu,ia takut ia membuat kesalahan

"tenang saja kami tidak akan membunuh kalian,namun kami tidak janji bisa melindungi kalian,bagaimana?"

Ujar Tennouji dengan nada serius kepada Okabe dan rekan-rekannya, Okabe masih sedikit frustasi dengan SERN karena pada garis dunia Alpha Shiina Mayuri terus-terusan terbunuh oleh SERN

Namun ada banyak reaksi tak terduga oleh Suzuha,bukan karena ia takut tapi karena ia melihat banyak sekali perubahan dari masa depan yang ia ingat

"tunggu dulu,bila seperti ini bukannya alur waktu akan banyak sekali tersimpangkan?"

Tanya Suzuha dengan nada seperti orang bergumam, yaitu sangat kecil namun untuk seorang Tennoji Yuugo pasti ia bisa mendengarnya

"ya,berbeda dari masa depan yang kau ketahui,pada tahun 2036 perang dunia ketiga terjadi akibat Rusia dan Amerika berlomba-lomba membuat mesin waktu benar bukan?"

Ujar Tennouji dengan nada sarkatis kepada Suzuha membuat Suzuha terbelalak begitu juga dengan anggota lab yang lain

"jangan salah sangka,ada satu petinggi SERN yang mengetahuinya karena ia juga merupakan Time traveller"

Ujar Tennouji dengan nada serius kepada mereka semua,namun hanya mendapat tatapan kaget dari Okabe dan rekan-rekannya

"jadi untuk menghindarkan itu kami memerlukan kalian untuk ikut andil dalam perubahan besar yang akan dilakukan"

Ujar Tennouji dengan nada serius kepada mereka semua

"bagaimana dengan Time Paradox?"

Tanya Okabe dengan nada serius kepada Tennouji sehingga Tennouji menghela nafas

"teori Time Paradox tidak pernah bisa terjadi,karena Alur waktu selalu berubah setiap waktunya,namun perubahannya akan menuju satu titik bila tidak ada perubahan besar yang kita buat,jadi untuk memindahkan sehingga membentuk alur dunia yang baru,dunia yang damai maka cawan diperlukan"

Ujar Tennouji dengan nada serius kepada mereka semua,namun membuat mereka sedikit bertanya-tanya

"cawan?"

Shiina mayuri bertanya dengan polosnya karena ia bingung kenapa cawan diperlukan

"apa kalian tahun teori fiksi yang berbunyi dengan kekuatan besar kita dapat mengubah segalanya?"

Ujar Tennouji dengan nada serius kepada Okabe dan rekan-rekannya,membuat semua dari mereka menggeleng pelan tanda mereka tidak mengetahuinya

"jadi maksud mu cawan yang kau bilang memiliki kekuatan besar?"

Tebak Okabe dengan nada serius kepada Tennouji membuat Tennouji menghela nafas sambil tersenyum

"benar,jadi kau bisa mewujudkan pilihan Steins Gate mu itu"

Ujar Tennouji menyindir masa lalu Okabe yang begitu suram karena selalu membahas tentang Steins Gate

"tolong jangan menyindir ku"

Ujar Okabe dengan nada sedikit suram karena ejekan itu

"jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau menerimanya?"

Tanya Tennouji lagi dengan nada serius kepada Okabe serta rekan-rekannya,namun Okabe hanya tersenyum sambil menunjuk kearah Toga putih yang berada di lemari

"Mayuri,bawakan aku toga putih"

Ujar Okabe dengan nada seperti Mad Scientist kepada Mayuri,sementara Mayuri hanya tersenyum dan membawakan Okabe sebuah Toga putih

"Waga Nawa Hououin Kyouma, pendiri lab masa depan,dan yang akan mengubah system peradilan dunia menerima ajakan mu Tennouji Yuugo ah tidak Mr Braun"

Ujar Okabe dengan nada cetar membahana kepada Tennouji sehingga Tennouji hanya geleng geleng kepala melihatnya

"jangan sebut nama itu kalau ada Nae,atau kubunuh kau"

Ujar Tennouji dengan nada bercanda kepada Okabe,sementara Okabe hanya tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Tennouji

"baiklah mari kita pergi sekarang"

Ujar Tennouji sambil melihat mereka semua dengan wajah santai

"pergi? Kemana?"

Tanya Okabe dengan nada serius kepada Tennouji,sementara Tennouji hanya tersenyum

"ke Geneva"

Ujar Tennouji kepada Okabe dan rekan-rekannya membuat mereka semua terkaget namun mereka tidak bisa apa-apa karena Okabe sudah menyetujuinya jadi mereka semua pergi ke Geneva

*****SKIP TIME**********************

Sekitar perjalanan tiga hari menggunakan pesawat terbang mereka akhirnya sampai di Geneva, seperti yang terlihat tempat ini dipenuhi oleh para peneliti yang saling berbincang mengenai ilmu pengetahuan bahkan ada juga yang berdebat tentang sihir

Namun mereka semua berjalan saja menghiraukan mereka semua yang sedang berbicara

"lama tidak jumpa Ferdinand Braun"

Ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan kacamata bertengger di wajahnya menambah kesan dewasa pada wanita ini

"panggil saja aku Yuugo dasar tante tante"

Ujar Tennouji dengan nada sedikit kesal kepada wanita didepannya,sementara wanita didepannya menatap Tennouji dengan wajah yang sudah berurat tanda marah

"aku masih 34 tahun dan itu belum masuk umur tante tante"

Ujarnya dengan nada percaya diri sekali,sementara Okabe hanya berpikir kalau tidak disebut tante mau disebut apa dia

Namun wanita itu akhirnya melihat kearah Okabe dan rekan-rekannya,membuatnya menghembuskan nafas berat

"Yuugo,kenapa kau tidak perkenalkan aku pada tim mu ini?"

Tanya wanita itu dengan nada kesal kepada Tennouji,namun Tennouji menghela nafas

"kan kau yang ngajak bertengkar tadi"

Ujar Tennouji dengan urat-urat sudah bertengger di dahinya tanda ia kesal kepada wanita yang ada didepannya ini

"haah sudahlah biar aku yang memperkenalkan diri"

Ujar nya santai sambil menatap Okabe dan rekan-rekannya dengan wajah santai

"Nama ku Fie Rose umur 34 tahun"

Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kepada Okabe dan rekan-rekannya,namun Okabe yang udah dasarnya balik lagi jadi Chuunibyou dia pun hanya tertawa

"FWAHAHAHAHA Ore Wa Kyoukito Maddo Scintisto Hououin Kyouma Yoroshiku"

Ujarnya dengan nada ke chuunibyou nya yang terkenal itu membuat wanita bernama Fie langsung memegang jidat Okabe

"apa dia sakit?"

Tanyanya dengan nada heran kepada Tennouji namun Tennouji hanya tersenyum lalu menghela nafas

"Tutturu Watashi Wa Shiina Mayuri, ah Mayuri de iiyo"

Ujar Mayuri dengan nada semangat kepada Fie dan hanya di tanggapi senyum oleh Fie

"aku Hashida Itaru,kau bisa memanggil ku Daru"

Ujar Itaru dengan nada sok cool sehingga membuat Fie sedikit sweetdrop mendengarnya

"aku Hashida Suzuha"

Ujar Suzuha dengan nada ramah kepada Fie,membuat Fie tersenyum ramah kepada Suzuha

Namun ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba berbisik kepada Tennouji ,membuat Tennouji tersenyum santai mendengarnya lalu memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Okabe dalam pembicaraan

"Fie sudah waktunya"

Ujar Tennouji sambil berjalan duluan

"baiklah kalian semua ikuti kami"

Ujar Fie santai sambil berjalan mengikuti Tennouji

"memangnya kita akan melakukan apa disini?"

Tanya Okabe dengan nada heran sambil berjalan mengikuti Fie dan diikuti oleh rekan rekan lab masa depannya

"kita akan melakukan pemanggilan"

Ujar Fie menjawab pertanyaan Okabe sementara Okabe hanya mengangguk walau ia tidak paham dengan kejadian yang terjadi

Lalu sampailah mereka di sebuah ruangan dengan tujuh buah altar kecil dengan jarak sekitar 1 meter tiap altarnya

"Okabe, dan yang lainnya ikuti perkataan kami dan ulurkan tangan mu kedepan altar untuk bisa melakukannya"

Ujar Tennouji dengan nada serius namun tiba-tiba Fie mengangkat tangan

"Siapa itu Okabe?"

Tanya Fie membuat Tennouji langsung menepuk jidatnya sementara Mayuri,Hashida,Suzuha hanya tersenyum kecil

"Dia"

Ujar Tennouji sambil menunjuk Okabe yang juga tersenyum kecil karena Fie tidak mengetahui nama aslinya

"eh?"

Fie hanya sweetdrop karena ia ternyata dibohongi oleh Okabe

"baiklah sudah waktunya,ayo berdiri didepan altar masing-masing"

Ujar Fie lalu dengan cepat Okabe,Suzuha,Mayuri,Hashida,dan Tennouji berdiri di depan altar-altar itu namun ada satu wanita lagi yang agak tertutup berdiri di altar terakhir

"saa"

" _Biarkan Perak dan Baja menjadi Inti_ "

" _Biarkan batu dan pengikat menjadi dasar perjanjian_ "

" _Warna yang ku persembahkan adalah Hitam_ "

Lalu sebuah lingkaran berwarna Hitam muncul dari Altar dan menyala

" _Biarkan Dinding menjadi penghalang amukan angin"_

" _Biarkan Gerbang cardinal tersegel"_

" _Tiga jalan dari Mahkota"_

" _Mencapai Kerajaan"_

" _Kuperintahkan"_

" _Tubuh mu terbentuk atas kehendak ku,dan biarlah takdir ku bersama dengan engkau"_

" _Jika kau yang terpanggil dari cawan suci,dan bersedia mengikuti aturan, jawablah panggilan ini"_

" _Dengan ini ku bersumpah,aku adalah segala bentuk kebaikan di dunia yang kekal"_

" _dan segala bentuk kontradiksi dari kejahatan dalam dunia kekal"_

" _Engkau dalam sosok balutan Trinitas datanglah melalui lingkaran pembatas ini"_

" _Wahai pelindung Firdaus"_

Lingkaran itu menjadi sebuah badai yang cukup besar namun tidak cukup kuat untuk menghempaskan orang lalu muncullah Servant

Satu servant dari tiap Altar dengan gaya ksatria yang sedang merunduk

" _panggilan anda telah terjawab kami adalah Servant dari Fraksi Hitam dan takdir kami membawa kemenangan bagi kalian, pedang kami adalah pedang kalian"_

Okabe,Mayuri,Suzuha,dan Hashida menatap kaget tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan

Sementara itu Okabe terkejut pada lain hal, dia menatap kearah Servant yang baru saja ia summon tadi

Servant itu memakai Jas Lab dengan rambut merah maroon itu

"Ini"

Okabe cukup terkejut dengan kejadian ini, Servant yang ia panggil adalah

Makise Kurisu

 **Prolog End**

 **Opening 1(Lisa Oath Sign)**

 **Opening End**

Kini di sebuah gedung besar di Geneva tepatnya gedung ini merupakan markas bagi Servant Fraksi Hitam(SERN)

Semuanya telah berkumpul yaitu terlihatlah seorang wanita berpakaian full armor merah, lalu seorang pria memakai baju putih namun kulitnya hitam,lalu seorang pria yang memakai armor hijau dengan dua tombak,lalu seorang pria telanjang dada dengan tanda firaun,lalu seorang wanita yang menggunakan Toga putih/Jas lab,ditambah seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan baju biru dan jas merah dengan pisau kecil,lalu seorang pria berbadan besar dengan rambut pirang dengan kacamata

Pria berambut pirang berotot itu tersenyum lebar lalu mulai berdiri

"bagaimana kalau kita saling berkenalan, kita itu satu tim, jadi akan lebih mudah bukan? Nama ku Sakata Kintoki seorang yang super kuat Servant kelas Berserker hahaha"

Ujarnya dengan nada sombong kepada mereka semua

"Suzuha apa itu sifat mu ya?"

Tanya Tennouji dengan nada heran kenapa Servant yang di summon Suzuha sangat Absurd

"kau siapa nama mu?"

Tanya Kintoki kepada pria yang telanjang dada dengan tongkatnya itu

"hook au bertanya pada ku? Baiklah akan ku jawab Nama ku Firaun terhebat di mesir Ozymandias Dajaku Dajaku"

Jawab sang firaun dengan nada sombong kepada Kintoki, membuat Kintoki tersenyum

"kalau kau armor merah?"

Tanya Kintoki lagi kepada seorang wanita berarmor merah dengan pedangnya

"Aku adalah Modred pendragon sang ahli waris kerajaan Britania,dan salah satu dari knight of the round"

Ujar wanita berarmor merah itu dengan nada sangat semangat kepada Kintoki

"oh semangat yang bagus kalau kau wanita pria tombak?"

Tanya Kintoki kepada pria dengan dua tombak itu dengan nada sama seperti dia bersemangat kepada Modred tadi

Pria itu menoleh kepada Mayuri,namun Mayuri hanya tersenyum

"nama ku adalah Diarmuid Ua Duibhe, seorang prajurit Fianna nomor 1"

Ujar pria tombak itu dengan nada santai kepada Kintoki

"kalau kau wanita pisau?"

Tanya Kintoki lagi kepada wanita yang memakai pisau itu dengan nada santai

Wanita itu pun tidak menjawab namun hanya menatap Kintoki dengan wajah datar

"hei kau masternya bukan katakana siapa namanya?"

Tanya Kintoki kepada Itaru membuat Itaru agak gelagapan

"eeh Namanya Shiki Ryougi"

Ujar Itaru dengan nada sedikit gugup dan dari jawaban itu Itaru diberikan tatapan dingin dari Servantnya itu

"wah baiklah terakhir siapa nama mu?"

Tanya Kintoki kepada wanita dengan toga putih

"Aku Servant class Caster Makise Kurisu"

Ujarnya dengan nada santai kepada Kintoki namun Kurisu hanya menatap Okabe dengan wajah sulit diartikan karena sekarang dia merupakan Servant Okabe(Ini Kurisu garis dunia Alpha)

"namun aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menyummon ku Okabe"

Ujar Kurisu dengan nada sedikit meremehkan Okabe,membuat Okabe sedikit tersentak lalu tersenyum karena dia merupakan Kurisu yang asli

"dasar Asistant"

Ujar Okabe dengan nada ramah sambil mengejek Kurisu membuat Kurisu naik pitam

"aku bukan Asistant mu"

Ujar Kurisu dengan nada sedikit kesal kepada Okabe

"ooh kalau begitu apa Zombie?"

Tanya Okabe lagi menggoda Kurisu dengan nada ala mad scientist

"panggil yang benar Hououin Hentai Kyouma"

Ujar Kurisu lagi mengejek Okabe sementara Okabe hanya tersenyum

"dasar Tensai Hentai Shoujo"

Hina Okabe lagi kepada Kurisu sementara Kurisu hanya menatap Okabe kesal

"Dua orang mesum saling berkelahi"

Ujar Daru sambil tersenyum kepada mereka semua

"sepertinya aku ingat kejadian ini"

Ujar Okabe kepada Kurisu sambil tersenyum sementara Hashida sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Okabe

"jelas karena kau sudah menjelajahi berbagai garis dunia Okabe"

Ujar Kurisu dengan nada santai kepada Okabe

"baiklah berhenti bermain-main"

Ujar seorang wanita dengan rambut biru, bisa dibilang dia wanita yang berdiri di altar terakhir

"sebelum itu siapa kau?"

Tanya Okabe dengan nada heran sementara Tennouji hanya menghela nafas mendengar Okabe

"dia itu Louis Luile seorang Ilmuan serta penyihir"

Ujar Tennouji sementara wanita itu hanya menatap datar Tennouji lalu kembali menghadap mereka semua

"kali ini kita akan menghadapi perang paling besar dalam sejarah peperangan cawan suci karena ada 21 Servant yang ikut andil dalam perang kali ini"

Ujar Airilia dengan nada serius sementara Okabe,dan yang lainnya hanya diam dan mendengarkannya dengan serius

"peperangan cawan suci akan semakin sulit bagi kita jadi kita akan menunggu"

Ujar Airilia dengan nada serius kepada yang lainnya sementara yang lainnya agak heran

"kenapa kita tidak serang mereka?"

Tanya Diarmuid dengan nada heran kepada Airilia, sementara Airilia hanya menghela nafas

"menurut mata-mata yang telah kita kirim kepada dua organisasi yang akan ikut perang cawan suci ini memiliki Servant dengan kemampuan penyihir yang sangat tinggi itu akan jadi ancaman buat kita terlebih lagi penyihir itu berasal dari knight of the round atau/"

"salah satu penyihir paling hebat yang pernah ada yaitu Merlin"

Perkataan Airilia langsung dipotong oleh modred yang kini menundukkan kepala kebawah tanda ia tahu bagaimana kekuatan Merlin

"dan juga ada raja dari para ksatria Arthur Pendragon"

Ujar Tennouji dengan nada serius tanda ia mengetahui juga beberapa Servant yang akan ikut andi dalam perang kali ini

"itu artinya pertarungan akan semakin sulit,jadi untuk menentukan pergerakan kita, jadi kita tidak boleh tergesa-gesa untuk mengikuti perang cawan suci kali ini"

(Catt anggap saja Okabe sudah di jelaskan tentang perang cawan suci)

Mendengar perkataan itu mereka pun menghela nafas lalu duduk sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling

"Jadi aku ingin tiap malam kita berpatroli untuk menjaga keamanan penduduk yang ada di kota Geneva"

Ujar Airilia dengan nada santai sementara Okabe hanya menghela nafas lalu mulai berdiri

"haah aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu"

Ujar Okabe lalu pergi keluar gedung lalu berjalan-jalan di kota Geneva, kota ini tidak begitu ramai karena tempat ini sering di jadikan penelitian dan juga di kota ini yang ada hanya orang orang buangan

Jadi mereka yang dibuang Negara mereka hidup damai di Geneva, dengan SERN sebagai landasan perlindungan mereka meski SERN pernah meminta relawan-relawan dari rakyat untuk mengujicobakan mesin waktu

Itulah lima belas orang yang mati karena kegagalan pelompatan waktu

Okabe yang mendengarnya pun merubah pendapatnya tentang SERN, jadi ia paham mengapa SERN menciptakan Dystopia pada masa ketika mereka berhasil menciptakan mesin waktu

Okabe tersenyum melihat anak-anak bermain dengan riangnya,melihat para kakek kakek dan nenek nenek saling berkunjung dan saling menanyakan keadaan

Mereka yang tinggal disini menganggap SERN adalah pahlawan karena SERN lah yang memberi tempat tinggal bagi mereka sehingga mereka bisa hidup tentram di tempat ini

Seiring waktu Okabe terus berjalan melintasi kota kota itu, lalu sampailah ia di sebuah tanah padang, dengan rumput bergoyang di tiup angin dan tempatnya berada sedikit jauh dari kota Geneva dan terlihat hanya padang rumput terhampar beberapa hektar

Suasana yang benar benar sangat damai membuat Kurisu muncul dan duduk disampingnya

Okabe pun sengaja tiduran karena angin sepoi-sepoi ini membawa Okabe pada kedamaian

Kira kira sekitar tiga puluh menit okabe tiduran,Kurisu langsung membelalakkan matanya tanda ia merasakan hal yang berbahaya

"Okabe lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini"

Ujar Kurisu,sementara Okabe hanya menatap Heran Kurisu yang sedikit serius

"ada apa Kurisu?"

Tanya Okabe dengan nada heran kepada Kurisu yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang

"aku merasakan kehadiran pemilik Mana yang sangat besar"

Ujar Kurisu dengan nada serius kepada Okabe sementara Okabe hanya menghela nafas

"Mungkin saja itu Airilia atau Fie"

Ujar Okabe dengan nada santai kepada Kurisu sementara Kurisu sedikit menggeleng

"ternyata ada orang bodoh yang sudah diperingatkan Servantnya tetap mengeyel"

Ujar Seorang wanita dengan rambut hijau tosca pendek sebahu dengan poni

"Kau siapa?"

Tanya Okabe dengan nada serius kepada wanita itu (anggap mereka sudah berbahasa inggris)

"aku adalah Lilk Mui master Servant Berserker Fraksi merah"

Ujar wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya yang ditemani seorang pria berbadan sangat besar mirip dengan raksasa dengan warna Hitam

"karena sudah memperkenalkan diri maka aku juga akan memperkenalkan diri, Nama ku adalah Hououin Kyouma Master dari Servant Caster Fraksi Hitam"

Ujar Okabe menggunakan nama palsunya atau nama Chuunibyounya untuk mengecoh Lilk

"hoo kalau begitu Berserker Hancurkan dia"

Ujar Lilk sambil menghempaskan tangannya kedepan ala pemimpin yang menyuruh pasukannya untuk maju berperang

Sementara Okabe hanya tersenyum

"baiklah maju Christina"

Ujar Okabe dengan nada seperti pemimpin kepada Kurisu sementara Kurisu tetap diam

"aku menolak"

Ujar Kurisu dengan nada santai kepada Okabe, sementara Okabe langsung tercengang dengan kejadian itu

"hei apa kau mau mati disini?"

Tanya Okabe dengan nada heran kepada Kurisu serta dengan nada khawatir

"mari kita mundur dulu, dia lebih pantas dilawan oleh pria pirang servantnya suzuha dibanding melawan ku, aku akan menahannya sebentar lalu segera kabur"

Ujar Kurisu dengan nada serius kepada Okabe

"Tch baiklah"

Okabe kali ini tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataan Kurisu

 **Kuro No Caster(Makise Kurisu) VS Aka No Berserker (Heracles)**

Dengan cepat Heracles segera menebaskan pedang Nine Livesnya kearah Kurisu dengan arah Diagonal, namun Kurisu melompat untuk menghindarinya

Namun tetap saja ada luka sayatan di pipinya

" _Ruin No Alacruz"_

Dengan cepat Kurisu merapal mantra membuat beberapa Aliran darah didalam tubuh Heracles tidak berfungsi sehingga itu membuat Heracles mengeluarkan darah dari kulitnya

"Groarz"

Heracles sangat marah karena tubuhnya sudah berdarah-darah akibat tehnik hebat Kurisu itu

Dengan cepat Heracles bergerak walau Aliran darahnya terus terputus namun itu belum membunuh satu nyawa milik Heracles

Lalu Heracles dengan sigap menebaskan pedang Nine Livesnya dengan 4 arah secara bersamaan membuat Kurisu agak linglung sehingga Kurisu terpental dengan luka-luka yang cukup parah

"Tch aku harus cepat pergi dari sini, apa Okabe sudah lari kah?"

Tanya Kurisu dalam batinnya dia berharap temannya yang kini menjadi masternya selamat, karena itu sifat alaminya sebagai Servant

Jadi ketika Heracles akan melancarkan serangan terakhirnya tiba-tiba Modred menghantamkan pedangnya kearah pedang Heracles agar Heracles terpental mundur

"Caster apa kau masih bisa memberikan ku penambah Mana aku perlu sedikit untuk mengalahkannya"

Ujar Modred kepada Kurisu sementara itu Kurisu hanya tersenyum walau kini tubuhnya sudah babak belur

"mungkin untuk memberikan 25% dari kekuatan mu aku masih bisa"

Ujar Kurisu dengan nada percaya diri kepada Modred sementara itu Modred hanya tersenyum santai kepada Kurisu

"itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

Ujar Modred dengan nada lantang lalu mulai saling bertarunglah Modred melawan Heracles

*trang trang*

Bunyi benturan besi saling beradu, tidak ada yang mau mengalah baik Modred maupun Heracles menggunakan kemampuan terbaik mereka untuk bertarung

"Baiklah"

Kurisu dengan cepat Kurisu menambahkan Mana yang ada pada Modred sehingga Modred pun tersenyum santai kepada Kurisu

"arigato, Master izinkan aku menggunakan Noble Phantasm"

Ujar Modred dengan nada serius kepada Fie yang merupakan Master dari servant Saber itu

"baiklah,kau boleh menggunakannya, tempat mu itu tidak dalam jangkauan kota Geneva sehingga kau boleh menggunakannya"

Ujar Fie dengan nada serius kepada Modred, Modred pun mulai bersiaga sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kepada Heracles

"baiklah aku sudah dapat izin dari master jadi tidak masalah"

lalu muncullah sebuah hawa merah dari pedang Modred sehingga membuat Heracles agak mundur lalu menerjang maju lagi

" _Clarent Blood Arthur_ "

Dengan cepat Modred mengeluarkan Noble Phantasmnya menghancurkan Heracles dengan cepat, namun setelah berhentinya Noble Phantasm itu Heracles kembali beregenerasi kali ini ia sudah sehat seperti sedia kala

"percuma saja, dia tidak akan mati sebelum kalian membunuhnya terus menerus"

Ujar Lilk dengan nada sombong sementara Kurisu hanya menatap serius kearah Heracles dan Modred

"tapi kali ini aku akan mundur dulu"

Ujar Lilk santai sambil berjalan pergi diikuti Berseker Fraksi merah itu

Sementara itu Kurisu langsung terjatuh karena ia sudah tidak kuat berdiri akibat kelelahan melawan Heracles sendiri

Untung Modred datang membantunya

"Haah kau menyusahkan saja Caster"

Ujar Modred lalu memapah Kurisu menuju gedung yang menjadi markas besar Servant Fraksi hitam

Continued or END?


End file.
